Much Ado About Nothing
by roxythewriter
Summary: Shakespeare's play "Much Ado About Nothing" gone Hogwart's style. Lily and James. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Hogwart's version of "Much Ado About Nothing." Some things will not follow the Harry Potter books exactly so that I can make it fit better with the play, but don't worry they will not be to big of things. Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Thank you J.K. Rowling and Shakespeare. Please read and Review.**

**Chapter One**

Lily Evans sat under the shade of her favorite tree with a book propped open in her lap. A smile traced her pale pink lips as her green eyes traced over the words on the page. The summer was slowly fading and fall was creeping into the scenery. The leaves above her were turning a scarlet-yellow and falling to the ground to die.

Her seventh year at Hogwarts had begun only a few weeks ago. Lily felt excitement that this chapter in her life was almost to a close, but felt sadness at the same time. Though she was not excited about all the homework and taking the N.E.W.T.s, which was required of all seventh years.

"Lily!" Rebecca Greenmouth came running down the small dirt path. Her walnut colored hair, fluttered behind her.

"What is it?" Lily asked worriedly, closing her book. Rebecca sat down next to Lily, leaning against the trunk of the old tree.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rebecca giggled. "I have just been looking for you, that's all."

"Don't scare me like that, Rebecca," Lily placed the book next to her black bookbag.

"Sorry, Lily," Rebecca smiled and let out a small giggle.

"What are you so giggly about?" Lily questioned.

"Oh, is it against the rules, Miss Head Girl?" Rebecca teased playfully.

"Of course not," Lily said. "You just seem extremely giddy about something, and usually there are reasons for that."

"No," Rebecca said quickly.

"So there is a reason!" Lily laughed as Rebecca blushed. "Tell me or I shall take away ten points from Hufflepuff."

"It's a secret," Rebecca said. "You would get mad if I told you."

"You aren't dating James Potter are you?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I wouldn't care. I would just question your intelligence at dating such a dunderhead."

"No, no, no," Rebecca babbled. "Oh look, it's Snape." She pointed at the tall boy wearing dingy school robes.

"Oh," Lily didn't look up though. She did not want to see Severus Snape; instead she began picking out the dry pieces of grass.

"You don't think he will try and come talk to you, do you?" Rebecca asked, narrowing her sky blue eyes at him.

"No, he won't try _that_ anymore," Lily could feel the hurt of what he had said to her rushing back like a giant heartache and she didn't want it, so there was only one thing to do, "Now, Rebecca tell me about your secret."

"If you promise not to be mad," Rebecca sighed and took a deep breath. "I am dating Sirius Black." She squealed his name. Lily just looked blankly at her.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Rebecca said, "Because he asked me."

"But he is such a heart breaker!" Lily exclaimed. "I mean look what he did to Lousia Francis last week."

"But he said that I was different from the other girls," Rebecca said stubbornly.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, Rebecca," Lily said. "You are much pretty and smarter than Lousia Francis, but whatever Sirius Black says is a load of rubbish."

"Why are you so against love, Lily?" Rebecca sighed.

"I am not against_ love_," Lily rolled her eyes. "It's _boys_ I am against."

She didn't really hate all boys, but she strongly disliked the way that James and Sirius behaved. They were loud, immature, and rowdy. How James Potter had become Head Boy was beyond Lily's knowing. The sun began to inch its way under the mountains and the sky was painted with colors of ginger and crimson. They would have to head back to the castle soon to eat dinner. Rebecca sat gazing out into the distance with that same little smile painted on her face. Lily grimaced and sighed at her friend's naive ways. Glancing down the pathway, Lily could see that a boy was walking towards them.

"It's Sirius," Rebecca said. "Please don't say anything mean." She stood up and walked over to meet him, walking back to the tree—hand in hand. Sirius had to be by far the best looking boy at Hogwarts, there was no doubt about it. Even Lily, who did not think much about Sirius, would admit to how nice his silky black hair might be to touch.

"Hello, Lily," Sirius shot a friendly grin at her, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't he said, "We should probably head back to the castle, before all the food is gone."

"I agree," Lily said, getting to her feet. She picked up her book bag and walked swiftly past the couple, and up the pathway. Golden light began to glow through the many windows.

* * *

Sirius sat by the fireplace, thinking of his newest catch. Rebecca was different from the other girls he had been with in the past. She was kind and delicate, something he didn't want to hurt. The fire crackled, its warmth engulfing him. It was the simple things that meant something to him in life. Rebecca was simple, but in the best way possible. Never had he felt so love sick. _This must be how James feels_, Sirius laughed at himself.

"Sirius," He turned his gray eyes on the slim, dark ginger haired figure of Lily Evans. She stood tall and intimidating in the firelight. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Sirius knew, though, that the second Lily found out about Rebecca and him, she would come storming about making a fuss.

"I think you know what about, Sirius," Lily put her hand on her hips and tilted her head a little upwards.

"Why don't you sit down," Sirius patted the empty cushion space next to him.

"I think not," She frowned.

"Suit yourself." He said casually.

"I want to warn you that if you are even planning on breaking her heart—"

"I assure you, I am not," He cut her off, which only angered her.

"You can't just play with girls' hearts like they are toys, Sirius," Lily's cheeks began to burn red with fury.

"Don't worry," Sirius said calmly, leaning back further on the sofa and tucking his arms behind his head. "I don't plan on breaking her heart."

"Good," Lily scowled at him. She turned on her heal, her hair flipping around as she walked away from him.

He continued sitting in the soft couch, enjoying the laziness of daydreaming. The common room began to slowly filter itself of students. Many shut their books, done with studying for the night and headed to their dormitories. James Potter, Sirius's best friend in life and mischief, came through the portrait hole. James's jet black hair was ruffled messily and his face was wind wiped. He still had his Quidditch uniform on.

"How was practice, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Fantastic," James said, sitting down next to him. "I think we have a good chance this year."

"Excellent," Sirius laughed. "So guess who talked to me today?"

"No idea."

"Lily Evans," Sirius watched for a reaction in his friend.

"I am over her you know," James said sharply. "Why was she even talking to you? Because if she wants me to even consider—"

"No, she didn't come to ask about you," Sirius said.

"Oh," James said. "Well I am over her."

"Sure, you are."

"I am seriously over her."

Sirius just chuckled lightly to himself. The lateness of the hour began to creep up on them and soon they could no longer stifle their yawns. The two boys left the fireplace for their comfortable beds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Three Broom Sticks pub was crowded with Hogwarts students and shopping witches and wizards. The smell of butterbeer filled Sirius's nostrils, almost a tickling sensation. The amber liquid warmed his throat as he drank from the large mug. Rebecca sat across from him at the table they shared.

"I can't believe you don't like butterbeer," Sirius wiped his mouth and set the mug down with a heavy clunk.

"I am more of a tea person," She took a small sip from her dainty glass. He flashed a grin at Rebecca that made her blush. Sirius leaned back in his chair. Outside the window, students could be seen bustling about, carrying shopping bags from Zonko's Joke shop or a box of candy from Honeydukes.

"Sirius, do you think the Shrieking Shack is really haunted?" Rebecca asked.

"I doubt it," Sirius snickered. "But it's possible."

"What's possible?" Remus Lupin had a deep, calming voice.

"The Shrieking Shack being haunted," Rebecca said.

"Ah, I see," Remus gazed at Sirius for a split second. "Care if I join you?"

"Of course not, mate," Sirius patted the empty wooden chair next to him. Remus placed his newest book on the table and sat down.

"Remus, this is Rebecca," Sirius introduced.

"We know each other," Remus smiled warmly. "We are in Ancient Runes together."

"Excellent," Sirius chimed in. They began to discuss about various subject while sipping a beverage. The Three Broom Sticks began to fill with even more students, who were finishing their shopping, and looking for something to satisfy their thirst or hunger. Soon the subject of James and Lily came up.

"If she doesn't want anything to do with him, than we can't make her," Remus stated, his sandy brown hair covering his eyes slightly.

"But I know if she would just give James a chance, she'd waltzing around the place, sick with love," Rebecca said.

"We could give her a love potion," Sirius suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work and plus it is not allowed at Hogwarts," Remus gave Sirius a skeptical look. "James denies feeling anything for Lily anymore."

"What James says and what he feels are two different things," Sirius said. "If Lily were to confess deep, undying love for him, he would forget all about her many times of rejecting him."

"Sirius, that's it!" Rebecca exclaimed. Both boys stared at her with confused looks written on their faces. "You are a genius, Sirius," Rebecca was full of excitement.

"I don't know how, but I'll accept it," Sirius chuckled.

"Why is he a genius?" Remus asked.

"We get them to confess their love," Rebecca said.

"Oh, that's really simple," Sirius said sarcastically. "Since the only way Lily Evans would do that is if someone Imperius cursed her."

"No, they say it to each others faces," A sly grin played across Rebecca's face.

"I see what you are getting at," Remus said, putting it all together. "You want each of them to hear what the other think of them in the hopes that it might lead them to love."

"Precisely," She took a sip of tea.

"But how will we get Lily to confess," Sirius asked. "That will be the hardest part."

"Which is why she must hear what he has to say first," Remus said. "And it has to be more than just thinking she is beautiful."

"Hopefully Lily's heart will soften when she hears the truth," Rebecca giggled. Sirius was impressed at her little plan. _Possibly, the Sorting hat had placed her in the wrong house,_ Sirius thought. Sirius was something of a master at pulling off pranks and this one would be his best yet, if it was successful. Remus sat with his hand through his hair, looking pensive.

"What do you think, Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus began to ponder about the idea of scheming both Lily and James into falling in love. They would of course murder all three of them if they found out about it, but what was the worst that could happen.

"Well," Remus said slowly. "Count me in."

"Hello mates," James appeared at their table and sat down across from Remus and next to Rebecca. They all smiled at him with a guilty expression, but he didn't notice. James glanced out the window to see a lanky boy in shabby robes.

"Oy, look it's Snivellus," James pointed out.

Severus Snape, his greasy black hair hanging just a little past his chin, briskly made his way through the happy shoppers, perturbed by their inability to move faster. If he had his way, he would hex them all for being so cheery. The Hogs Head pub was near the edge and forgotten part of the village of Hogsmeade. The pub was the quietest place, but not the safest place, to meet someone you didn't want anyone to know about.

Outside a weather-warped sign hung above the door of the pub; inside the place was dark and dingy with a strange smell of goats. A rickety old table near the back corner of the room was occupied by a man in shadowing robes. Severus placed his own hood over his head, ordered a drink, than casually made his way over to the table where the figure sat. The shrouded man looked up; his face cast in a gray shadow, but a gleam glinted in his eyes.

"Severus, you made it," The voice drawled and motioned lazily with his hand for Severus to sit across from him. Severus did so, setting the mug of butterbeer down. The table had a layer of grim as well some collected dust.

"So you have decided then?" The cloaked man's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes, Lucius," Severus removed his hood, letting it fall onto his shoulders. Lucius Malfoy also removed his hood. His light blonde hair tied behind his back with a thin piece of green silk. A silver ring with a family crest, glinted in the flickering candle light.

"Wise choice, Severus," Lucius drawled. "I shall tell him of your decision." Severus nodded keeping his lips in a straight frown. "Well I must be off. Business at the Ministry and such." Lucius stood, straightening his silky black robes and picking up his cane.

Severus sat at the pub for a long time after Lucius Malfoy left—thinking and drinking his butterbeer. This is what he wanted, to be a Death Eater. The idea of it had been promising from the beginning, but _she_ had held him back. He had wavered on the edge of danger for her—with one foot on each side. Now it was all for nothing because she would have nothing to do with him. Did he deserve it? Possibly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Please Review. **


End file.
